Just dance
by bumaddyangel
Summary: Cell 7, is becoming Jonin level! So they throw a bash, but Naruto shows sasuke his true feeling towards him. Only naruto was hammered when he did so. Now with sasuke confused, and an old friend showing up. Naruto has to tell the truth.


Just Dance ( Got the idea from lady Gaga, when the song first came out. The idea has been in my head for a long time. EnjoyJ)

Char: Naruto, Sasuke

Rated: Older Teen

The dance was going on. Sasukra dragged Naruto and Sasuke by the ears.

She had promised that they would all have fun that night.

However, even though the place was full. Naruto and Sasuke were not having fun.

Since there tween years Naruto had grown taller and lost some of the baby fat around his face and looked more grown up. Plus with training, he had a nice body and tan glow. Thru the years, a Naruto Fan club had formed and the members tried all night to dance with him. So Naruto slinked away and went outside unnoticed.

Saukra danced with Rock lee all night long. Their relationship had grown stronger over time. And Lee was happy as ever to have his cherry blossom. She had saved Sasuke more than once from the Sasuke fan club. This was their last night as Chunin and tomorrow would be their Join ceremony and Saukra was trying to make tonight memorable for Naruto and Sasuke. But Sasuke was growing tired of seeing just couples dancing.

So he slowly walked away and went outside to see what he could do to kill time.

The cold air was fantastic against his skin after being in a hot, sweaty room for an hour or more. Then he heard a laugh come out from somewhere. He quickly turned around and saw a figure against the wall in the dark. He then heard another laugh come from the figure. He walked up to it and saw Naruto against the wall taking a drink out of bottle. "Naruto you dope what are you doing now?" Sasuke said.

"What's it to you?" Naruto replied and lifted the bottle to his lips.

That is when Sasuke focused more on the label and saw it was Tequila. He whipped it out of Naruto's hand.

"Hey Sasuke ….if you wanted some …..you could have just asked." Naruto said with pauses. Sasuke looked at the bottle it was almost gone! He got angry so fast in order not to kill Naruto he threw the bottle so far and hard. He waited and then heard it smash against the ground.

"Why did you do that for man?" Naruto said all pissed off.

"Dude if Kakashi found or even smelled you. I know that you would not become a jonin tomorrow. So instead off being pissed off you should be thanking me for saving your -" Naruto cut Sasuke off by getting really close to his face.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. _What was the dope thinking?_

Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them to revile a pair of serious blue orbs looking right back at him.

"I should be thanking you huh?" Naruto said in a threat and followed by a smirk.

Sasuke stayed slight for he didn't know what to say next. Naruto brought his face close up to the Uchiha then the blonde leaned in and pressed his lips ever so slowly against the raven's and close his eyes. Sasuke mind was blown away. Naruto was kissing him.

His eyes went wide in shock, he couldn't lift his arms to push the blonde away, and instead he closed his eyes and began to kiss him back. Naruto began to kiss him harder and warped his arms around the Uchiha. Sasuke's mind was far away from earth he didn't care or know why this was happing. Then when the blonde felt he needed air, he pulled away and broke the kiss. Leaving the raven ravished and confused. Naruto looked at his best friend's face, he smirked then the world began to go black. Naruto started to fall back and blacked out. Sasuke caught the blonde before he could hit the ground. "Naruto?" he said then shook the boy in his arms._ This is what drinking a bottle of Tequila by yourself will do. I gotta get Naruto out of here before someone finds him like this. _Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style and took off. He ran thru the rooftops of homes as fast as he could before someone on guard duty could look. He finally got to Naruto's door and when he went to open the door, when he found it locked. _Damn it! I don't have the key!_ Sasuke just wanted to kick himself.

Then he realized Naruto has to have a key with him. He set Naruto down and began to go thru Naruto's jacket pockets. Nothing. That's when he realized Naruto must have them in his pants pockets. He took a deep breath and put his hand in Naruto's pockets. Yes, he found the key. He pulled it out. It was a chain with two keys. _Why would he have two keys? Whatever I just have to get him in._ Sasuke shrugged it off and unlocked the door. He shoved the keys in his pockets, picked Naruto up, and walked in. He flipped the lights on. And to his surprise, the place was clean. _Iruka must have been here lately._ He kicked the door closed. He took his shoes off and headed to Naruto's room. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and walked in Naruto's bedroom. He turned the lights on. The whole room was orange. The bed sheets, currants, a rug, a wastebasket in the corner, a laptop on the desk and even the light bulb was orange!

_Kami Naruto needs to re decorate or find a new color._

He laid Naruto down on the bed. He saw Naruto was sleeping in peace.

_You dope! You just ruined our friendship forever. How am I going to act or even say to you tomorrow at the ceremony? Huh? Whatever you are asleep and I need to leave and get some too. _Sasuke pulled the sheets over Naruto and walked away and turned the light off and closed the door. He was putting his shoes back on when he saw a red opened envelope with urgent plastered over it on the floor. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked it up. It was either a bill or a mission. Sasuke should have just left after dropping Naruto off. He began to read the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know it's been a while seen the last time we saw each other. I would first like to congratulate you on becoming jonin. I knew you could do it. After all your training this summer it's a no-brainer why you passed the exam! I am so happy for you._

_This summer was fun. I liked that you would always stop by after your missions._

_I was really sad when you stopped coming but you are a ninja first._

_I know it been a long time since the last time we meet. But could you come over to my place four days from now? I have a surprise for you it's great news. I just can't wait to see you again. Please write as soon as you get this Naruto._

_Love,_

_Nami_

After he read it he had to reread it just to make sure. He felt sick and he didn't know why he would. It's like he liked Naruto. He placed the letter back in the envelope and set on the kitchen counter. He turned the lights off and shut the door be hide him. He ran and jumped thru the roofs as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to get to his apartment. He let himself in and saw that he had a message on his answering Machine. He pressed play and what came on was a message from Saukra.

"Hey Sasuke. It's me Saukra. I noticed that you and Naruto were gone. I guess that I can't force you guys to do everything. Whatever anyways I hope you guys had at least some fun tonight. I tried calling Naruto but he wouldn't pick up either, he must have already gone to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

Sasuke just smirked. _Saukra always worrying about us. Man when she a grandmother she still be at us._ He walked to his bedroom, he didn't even bother turning on the lights.

He just fell face forward on his bed and let sleep take him over. Then as he turned to his side, Sasuke felt something in his pockets. He frowned and then pulled out Naruto's keys. _Damn it! I took his keys! Great well I guess I give back to him tomorrow._

Sasuke put them on his bedside table. And set his alarm to 6:00.

Sasuke woke up to his alarm going off. _Time to get ready. Dang I am so tired at least the ceremony is only 15 minutes long._ Sasuke peeled himself out of bed. He took a quick shower and dressed quickly he didn't even really bother brushing his hair. Just on his way out Sasuke grabbed Naruto's keys and left.

Meanwhile at Naruto's…

He woke up to his alarm at 6:30 and also he had the urge to let his stomach go. He got up, ran to his bathroom, let his dinner go, and drinks.

"Bleah… urgh …bleah…. Oh Kami what the hell happened last... Bleah… night Uragh…" Naruto said with salvia on his lips, he felt his stomach empty. He laid his head on the rim of the bowl. Or so he thought Naruto threw up again and he felt his stomach go in knots from the pain. Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the sink. He rinsed his mouth of the horrible taste. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had red eyes, bags under his eyes and saliva on his chin. Naruto wiped that off._ Man, what am I going to do? I can't go looking like this._ He thought as he rubbed his eyes. Then he heard someone knocking on his door. The noise felt like someone was jabbing his head with cheap shots.

_Who the heck is here at…_ Naruto looked at his clock by his bed._ It's 6:32! Man what happened last night?_ He walked over to his door and opened it.

There was Sasuke.

"Hey Dope Whoa you look like crap this morning." Sasuke said as he let himself in.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shut the door after Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke I am not feeling really good this…" Naruto trailed off as last nights memories came flying back to him. _Oh, shit no no no I can't believe I did that. Does Sasuke remember? Crap I am in such trouble. May be if I pretend to forget _Naruto thought.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned pale white.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just woke up really wasted this morning." Naruto said as he held his stomach.

"Yeah I found you drunk outside and took you home. I don't know if you really remember that. You were kind of out of it. Anyways I actually took your keys home with me last night. So here." Sasuke said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed the keys to Naruto.

"Oh thanks Sasuke." Naruto said as he took them, " It would have been really bad if I were to lose these keys." Naruto said as he put them on his kitchen counter, then he saw the red letter. He grabbed it and threw it in a drawer. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Old mission." Naruto said bluntly

"Yeah you better get ready soon if you plan to came it to your own ceremony Naruto. Don't forget it's at 12:00 sharp." Sasuke said as he turned too leave.

"Sasuke wait." Naruto said.

Sasuke stop and turned back to the blonde. "What?" he said.

"I have to go out of town this morning to do something. I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Naruto said as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

"Why is it a mission?" Sasuke asked hoping it wasn't the girl Nami.

"No well sort of. It's just when I get there. I lose track of time and I need someone to stop me from doing something stupid." Naruto said.

_He's going to break up with her?_ "Fine when do we leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now just give me a minute to get ready." Naruto said as he ran to his bedroom to change.

Later on…

Naruto and Sasuke were entering a town southern of the leaf village.

They passed thru the crowds of people in the morning market. Sasuke swore a couple of hands almost went for his wallet but stopped when they saw the leaf headband.

"Naruto where are we going?" Sasuke asked hoping that they weren't lost.

"Till we hit the edge of town." Naruto replied.

"Do you have to buy something there?" Sasuke asked trying to get Naruto to talk about Nami.

"No, I am going to visit an old friend. She lives on the edge of town. I meet her after a mission years ago; while you were still… yeah anyways she sent me a letter four days ago asking me to meet her today." Naruto said to Sasuke as they walked thru the crowd.

"Is she ill?" Sasuke asked.

"No well she said she had some news for me… good news. But Nami has always been ill."

"Of what?"

"She carries tainted blood. It's not really an illness it's more like a blessing to her. She such a powerful girl. But her birth town won't take her as ninja since her parents are from two different clans so her blood is mixed. The village is real old school, to this day they won't let clans mix."

"How do her parents feel about this?"

"I don't know. She's an orphan too Sasuke. It met her on the streets being chased by a man. He claimed that she was a thief. I paid him the money and took her to the Hokage. Tsunade said she couldn't to anything but help set residents for Nami. I have been visiting her since then but stopped coming 5 months ago." Naruto said as he looked up at the sky and saw some birds fly by.

"So she is an orphan and the dope felt bad for her." Sasuke breathed out.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"But you made a friend and saved her from the darkness that hunts us all." Sasuke added before Naruto could punch him. Naruto's face softened at Sasuke's comment.

"Yup. Hey where here." Naruto said as he realized they had come to Nami's home.

Sasuke was brought back to reality and saw they were no longer in the streets but in the woods with a home up ahead hidden by some trees. Naruto ran up to the door and knocked. Sasuke chased after the dope. Naruto was knocking really hard on the door.

"Naruto chill your going to break down her door." Sasuke said.

Then the door opened and reviled a girl around their age. She was taller than most of the girls in the village. She had tan skin like Naruto and had dark long red hair. She wore a black tank top and a black skirt. Her face was smooth and she had amber colored eyes. "Naruto!" she cried out. Then she jumped out and hugged Naruto.

"I didn't think you would have made it today." She said. Naruto patted her back.

"Nami calm down. I would never you stick up." Naruto said.

Nami pulled away from Naruto and wiped her tears. "I know it's just… I am like that. Oh you brought a friend." Nami said as she saw Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

"Nami this is Sasuke." Naruto said

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. Um please come in." Nami said with a smile.

The two of them followed her in. The home was neat and simple. Nami lead them to the living room.

"Please seat down. While I serve the tea." Nami said as she walked to the kitchen. Sasuke sat at one end of the couch while Naruto sat on the other end. The whole house was full of empty boxes and packed boxes. "I hope you guys like red tea. Because that's all I have for the meantime." Nami said as she walked back in and handed their drinks. "

This is fine." Sasuke said as he took it a sip.

"Hm Nami where did you get this?" Naruto asked as he took a sip.

"Oh you like it. I got the tea from the village of the sand." Nami said as she down on the couch across from them. Naruto almost choked on his tea.

"You went to the sand village. Why?" he said as he tried to breath.

Nami 's face began soften as she spoke "Well it turns out my mother was from the sand village before she met my father and I went to the village to ask if I could become a shinobi of their village since my mother was citizen of their village. At first, the elders didn't believe me, they called me a spy. Then their Kazekage Garra believed me. He searched my mother's records. They found her name and years of being in the in the village. Lord Gaara said I could join their village and become a shinobi. I asked him if it bothered him that I was, a monster for my blood being tinted. He looked at him and said It's not a monster if you have your will and freedom. You can control it can't you? So learn to master and use it to protect the ones you love." Nami said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw his face soften at Nami's tale.

"That's nice Nami you found a place. So when do you leave?" Naruto asked.

"I leave tomorrow. that's why I wanted you to come today before I left. I didn't want to leave with out thanking you" Nami said Naruto's face sharpened at what Nami said. "What no you don't have to-" Nami cut him off by placing her index on his lips.

Sasuke stared at the sight before him. "Naruto you have done everything foe me. With out you I would still be in the darkness wondering the streets. But because of you. I am not afraid anymore. I have found a place that will accept me for me. And that's all because of you." She said removing her finger from his lips. She got up and went to a box a pull out a book. She handed it to Naruto.

"What's this?" he said opening it. As he opened it, he saw pictures of him and Nami. "It's a photo album. I put together. I wanted to show my thanks to you and hope you don't forget me." Nami said beginning to tear up.

Naruto slowly closed the book and hugged her. He whispered into her ear.

"How could I ever forget you?" Nami's eyes open wide in surprise and she began cry and Naruto held onto her. Sasuke wasn't one for moments like this but he could handle it as he looked away to the wall. He saw it was 11:00.

"Naruto it's time." He said sharply and headed for the door.

Naruto nodded him that he would be there momentarily. He pulled back and looked at Nami. " I have to go for the ceremony."

Nami wiped her tears. "I understand. Just please promise me that you'll still visit me?" She said playing with her figures. Naruto smiled at her a real smile that could brighten the whole earth.

"Silly. I'll always visit you. Bye Nami." he said and kissed her forehead and left her. Nami watched him go out with Sasuke. Once she heard the door close. She fell on the couch and began to cry even more. She tried whipping her tears but more just came.

"It's okay Nami. He said he'll visit and he never breaks his promise. Oh Naruto I wish you well in life." Nami said to her self.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped thru the trees in silence. Sasuke hadn't asked what happened after he left. Naruto flipped thru the album and on the last page, Nami had written him a note.

_Naruto, I know were both orphans. But fate brought us together as brother and sister. Just know I'll always be your family as you will be mine. These past years had been the best time of my life. All cause of you and your kindness. You shared hopes and your secret's as I shared mine to you. Don't be afraid of anything that will stop you from love._

_Love, sister Nami_

Naruto closed the book with a smile and put it in his pouch. Sasuke saw Naruto smile. He shrugged it off…Naruto always a dope but he was starting to like this dope. Naruto thoughts as he jumped from branch to branch_. Nami… you always what me happy. But you know as well that I could never tell Sasuke. How I feel. His straight and I am gay. But I'll follow your advise._

Naruto and Sasuke were almost to the leaf. When Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke?" He said.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Naruto as they dropped down to the ground.

"What?" he said as he turned around to face the blonde.

Naruto was looking at the floor then looked up to see Sasuke waiting for him.

"Well what did you want dope." Sasuke said . He was losing his temper more and more due to that they might be late. An Uchiha is never late was always drill in by his father. "Nothing but I'll race you to the building." Naruto yelled taking off. Sasuke being one to never be out done chased after him.

Naruto ran past the gate, thru the town, and towards the building where the ceremony was going to held at. Just as Naruto's fingertips brushed against the door handle. He felt something brush up against his back. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke quick grab him in a headlock.

"Ah Dam it." Naruto muttered.

"Dope did you really think you could beat me?" Sasuke asked at he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Ouch Sasuke let go" Naruto whined he didn't want anyone to see him like this. So then Sasuke came up with an idea. Sasuke pushed the door open with his foot and dragged Naruto in still in headlock.

"I mean it let go." Naruto muttered darkly which sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke clicked on the elevator button to take them up. As soon as the door's opened, Sasuke shoved Naruto in and let go of him. Naruto rubbed his neck Sasuke had a tight grip, which the thought made Naruto blush. Sasuke turned to face the blush blonde as the door's closed.

"Gezz Sasuke you don't.." Naruto stopped talking as he saw Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He had never seen Sasuke glum.

"How can you not know." Sasuke said with his head down in a low voice. He wanted to know what he's relationship to Naruto was, were they still friends, more , less? However, Naruto was sending the weirdest messages. Naruto should know by now that he had a hard time connecting with people. So Sasuke feared losing Naruto.

"Naruto ..I am just so confused. I don't know.. If you remember but I-"

Then Naruto kissed him It wasn't a hard kiss, it was a soft kiss to say I love you. Naruto then pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto smirk.

"I do remember teme." Naruto said serious.

"Then why did-"

Naruto placed two figures over Sasuke's lips to stop him from talking.

"Sasuke I have something important to tell you. I don't like you as a friend anymore, I like you more. When you left my heart ached so much. I thought I could stop it by dating Saukra or Hinata…But that just caused more pain. So I trained, till I final brought you back. And…now your back and I thought the feeling would stop but it didn't…Sasuke." Naruto whispered to the Uchiha soul as tears were welling in his blue eyes.

Sasuke now final knew why the dope had been following him since he got back, and why lately Naruto had been keeping his distance. Sasuke's eyes softened at Naruto. Sasuke then made up his mind. He pulled Naruto's figures from his lips. Naruto let his hand drop. He was scared. Sasuke hadn't said anything. Sasuke turned to look at what floor they were on. The light read 8 and they had to reach the 14 floor. Sasuke then looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto thank you for telling me the truth . I…" Sasuke paused. Naruto's eyes opened wide in fear, was Sasuke going to stop being his friend. Then Sasuke hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. Naruto was confused by Sasuke's action, was Sasuke going to beat him? Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and then Sasuke hugged Naruto. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I never had someone that cared much about me."

Naruto, he then wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

They stood there enjoying the moment of peace. Away from eyes.

Then Naruto's watch beeped. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes opened at the sound. Naruto's wristwatch read 12:00. They pulled away from each other. Sasuke released the emergency button and the elevator continued to go up.

Sasukra waited for her team. They had just started and began calling names.

She saw Kakashi lean against the wall. Acting aloof as none of this worried him. "Where are they? I can under stand Naruto being late but Sasuke?" Saukra muttered. She heard the elevator door open. She looked and saw Naruto and Sasuke step out. She was ready to kill them! Saukra ran to them and grabbed each of their hands, and pulled them along with. "I don't want to hear it. So save it. I am going to kill you as soon at the ceremony is done." Sasukra evil whispered to them. Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to fight her so they let Sasukra pull them.

After the ceremony, Saukra yelled at the two but Lee came to the rescue. During the celebration at the restaurant. Kakashi pulled Naruto to the side to talk to him. "What's up Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked with his grin. "Naruto I received this at the ceremony. It's for you." Kakashi handed Naruto a letter. Naruto took it and saw it was slightly covered in sand. "Thanks." Naruto said, as Kakashi walked away but Kakashi paused at Naruto ear and said to him in a low voice. "Naruto I am glad that everything worked out with you and Sasuke." Naruto froze as he saw the older Nin walk away. As if nothing had been said.

_How long had Kakashi sensei know?_ Naruto wondered but he would ask him later. Naruto quickly opened the letter and more sand fell out along with a note.

Naruto,

Hope this reaches you soon.

Nami has safely arrived. She is happy but misses you.

She told me you have reached the level of jioni.

Congrats my friend, I wish you well. Visit us soon.

-Gaara-

Naruto's mind was at rest; he had been worrying if Nami was fine. He knew the pain of being despised where he went. Then Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sasuke.

"Ready to go teme?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I just want us to be alone." Sasuke responded.

"Okay." Naruto said shoving his letter in his pocket and walked away with Sasuke.

-Fin-


End file.
